


annabelle's homework

by rivercallum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Oblivious Michael, One-Sided Attraction, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivercallum/pseuds/rivercallum
Summary: luke just wants michael to like him





	annabelle's homework

_italics_   = flashback

Luke looked at his reference sheet, carefully writing Michael's name down on the paper. Slowly, the blonde continued mimicking the letters he had Michael scrawl down on the post it note to form a cohesive short paragraph on the methods in trigonometry.

The sixteen-year old had to make sure the letters and numbers were perfect, or Ms. Gray would know it wasn't Michael who had finished the work.

Sighing gently, Luke stretched his fingers and set his pencil down. Looking carefully at the page, he made sure it was perfect before carefully sliding it into his folder. Standing up from his seat at the library, the blonde began to walk toward the study hall that he shared with the older boy.

Luke smiled as he thought of Michael. The blonde had been crushing on him since secondary school. He prayed it would go away, but his heart had its mind set on Michael. The boy was perfect.

He had blonde hair that fell perfectly without any need for brushing. His greenish gray eyes that sparkled when he was up to no good. His button nose that would scrunch up when he laughed.

And those were just his looks. Luke could go on and on about how wonderful Michael could be.

Yet, Luke never has had the courage to approach the boy. He was a year older than him, but Luke had skipped year 8, making him able to see the beautiful blonde every day. Yet, Luke had never spoken to Michael or his group of friends. Well, except for last week.

** * * * **

_"Hey, Luke is it?"_

_Luke pulled his head out of his book, adjusting his glasses. When he saw who was standing over him, his heart skipped a beat and a heavy blush covered his freckled cheeks. He was lucky the library was empty around lunchtime. Luke didn't want to look like an embarrassed anime girl in front of everyone._

_"Yeah. Michael r-right?" Luke stuttered, cursing his nerves._

_Michael just nodded, giggling softly. Luke felt his stomach fill with butterflies as he smiled nervously._

_"Sorry to bother you, but I need some help," Michael said, rubbing his neck sheepishly._

_"What is it?" The blonde asked, setting down his book._

_"Well, I was wondering if you could do my homework for the next couple weeks. I'm failing trig and geography and I know you're really good at those subjects so maybe you could help?" Michael asked, avoiding Luke's eyes._

_Luke looked at him and smiled softly. If it was any other person, he'd most definitely say no. But Michael was special._

_"Yeah, I can do that for you. Write down the alphabet and numbers zero through nine on a notecard."_

_"Oh my gosh you're the best!" Michael said, cheering happily._

** * * * **

That's how Luke knew he was absolutely smitten for Michael. It's also how he knew he really hated trigonometry. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, the blonde stepped up to Michael's locker, tapping the male on the shoulder.

"Oh Luke, what's up?" Michael asked, turning away from his conversation with Ashton and Calum.

"I have your trig homework all finished. I used study period to get it done." Luke said quietly, handing him the paper.

Michael smiled. "Awesome bro. They look great as always."

The word "bro" continued to echo in Luke's mind as he stood there awkwardly. Smiling sadly, he turned away. Tears welled in his eyes. He'd been doing Michael's homework for a month now. The blonde thought that maybe the boy would offer to eat with him or do something together after school.

"He probably wouldn't want to hang out with me anyways," Luke said, wiping his eyes before he properly starts crying.

Ashton and Calum watched Luke trail away, looking at each other with uncertain eyes.

"Michael...how long has Luke been doing your homework?" Calum asked.

"Um...about a month now. Why?" Michael responded, looking confused.

"And you haven't asked him to come over or anything?" Ashton continued, looking at his friend.

"No...why would I?" Michael said, watching the blonde turn the corner.

Calum and Ashton just gave each other troubled looks, before turning to follow their friend to their next class.

** * * * **

Luke's eyes dared to close, but he forced them open as he tried finishing Michael's geography notes. They were due in three days, but Luke had spent the last three weeks trying to finish them.

His mind wandered a bit. Tomorrow, he would see Michael and give him the notes. It'll be right before homeroom, so he'll be alone. Luke yawned, before nodding to himself. He would ask Michael if he wanted to play video games one night after school.

Before he could formulate his plan anymore, his head hit the desk. The ringing of his alarm clock scared Luke awake, sitting up sharply. His 7 AM alarm screamed at him, urging him to get up.

"Fuck I didn't finish the notes!"

Luke messily scrawled the last few sentences and carefully stapled them together before running out the door to get to school. Running down the hallway, he tapped on Michael's shoulder again.

"Sorry it took so long...I had to do my notes and copying handwriting isn't as easy as it sounds..." Luke huffed, taking a breath in between each couple of words.

"Its okay Luke." Michael smiled, accepting the stapled notes.

Luke stood there for another moment before remembering his plan.

"Hey...Michael?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you...would you want to maybe hang out sometime? We could play video games or watch a movie." Luke asked, a blush rising on his cheeks.

"Honestly Luke, I don't really want to. I'm sorry, but I'm sure one of your friends might want to." Michael said awkwardly, before walking off toward his homeroom.

** * * * **

Michael sat down in homeroom, Calum and Ashton walking in late like usual.

"So what's up Clifford?" Ashton said, hopping up to sit on the desk.

"Luke asked me if I wanted to hang out with him sometime. I didn't really want to, so I told him that maybe he should ask one of his friends." Michael said, picking at his nails.

"What did you say?" Calum said, his head snapping to Michael's direction.

The blonde looked up. "I told him he should ask one of his friends?"

Ashton frowned, looking at Calum. "Michael," He began.

"Yeah what?" The boy asked, looking at his best friends in confusion.

"You notice he sits in the library for lunch right?" Ashton asked gently.

"Yeah, but he likes studying. Besides, he probably just eats with his friends in there."

"But you notice he goes to the library in study hall too? And in free period, and on resource week?" Calum asks again, looking at Michael.

"Yeah, but that's probably just because he doesn't like the noise," Michael said, looking at his friends with an odd expression.

"No Michael you aren't getting it!" Ashton groaned loudly.

"What do you mean?!" Michael asked, looking between his two friends nervously.

Calum sighed and looked his blonde friend in the eyes.

"Michael, Luke doesn't have any friends."

** * * * **

Luke stormed into his room, tears running down his face. Closing the curtains, he curled up on his bed. Michael didn't even see him as a friend. He was nothing to him. Just a kid the older teen could call on when he needed something done.

The blonde teen cried harder, placing his face in his pillow to stifle his sobs. He sat like that for a while, his heart aching.

Sitting up, he wiped his face and made his way over to his desk. Grabbing the post-it note, Luke picked up his pencil and began to write on a discarded piece of paper. The blonde took his time, looking back at the post-it several times for reference.

After a couple of minutes, he dropped the pencil and looked at what he'd written. His sobs grew louder and harder as he crumpled up the paper and threw it at his TV angrily. Crawling back into bed, he let his heartache consume him.

On the note, the words " _I like you_ ," were carefully written in big letters.

 


End file.
